glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Do or Die
Do or Die is the 3rd episode of the Second Season of Glitchtale. Synopsis With the help of Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, Gaster, and Jessica Grey, Frisk must end Betty's war before it ever begins but ends up in a fiasco with half of the team and dozen of the unique kids destroyed. Plot At the start, Frisk was seen practicing apologizing to Sans. Soon Asriel arrived and he (apparently) told him about Betty's actual goals. This scared them so much that they lost a bit of their Determination. Soon, Frisk and Asriel go to see Alphys and Gaster. Here, Gaster talked with Frisk how only one Determination soul and one Fear soul can exist at the same time and only Determination can defeat Fear and vice-versa. He told Frisk that Fear is something that can be overcame. Frisk, after hearing this, became more determined than before, Gaster also overcame his fear of Sans's death. Frisk arrived at Toriel's school to help fight back against Betty's pink blobs. They soon find, Cam, Abigail, and Robin. Cam soon asks them to help them find his younger sister Lily. Frisk agreed to do so. Some time passed after the attack of the pink blobs, Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus and Jessica Grey came to their house/lab. Gaster sees Miss Grey and was about to attack her, but Papyrus blocked it and told him that she feels sorry about Sans's death thus making Gaster reluctantly forgive her. Later in the Episode Gaster, Miss Grey and Alphys go to the Core. Gaster went into the Nullifer room where he used his special attack Duality 'that made all of his 7 hands into 2 large hands which are much stronger than his normal ones. The Battle begins,both of them use all of their powers and fight each other. Betty manages to take control of his Gaster Blaster and nearly kills him with it. He was saved by Dr.Alphys and Miss Grey, he was teleported out by Alphys alongside Jessica Grey. She then encases herself in a green shield and activates the Nullifier thinking that the Nullifier killed Betty, Alphys puts down her shield. But Betty uses this opportunity to use her spear on her. She rips out her soul but it gets destroyed by Undyne, who was tricked into throwing her spear at Alphys' soul, killing her. Undyne is then attacked by Betty, who manipulated the spear she just threw to (unintentionally) kill Alphys. Her HP decreases to zero, but with her DETERMINATION she reforms herself as 'Undyne the Undying to fight Betty once more. Errors * [02:59] : Animation Error : Jessica has two right hands in this frame * [04:06] : Grammatical Error : Undyne said "is about Sans" instead of "it's about Sans" * 19:15 :'' Animation Error:'' When Betty falls down, the floor between her two arms are colored pink. Trivia * The ending of the episode has a hidden text "You think your spears are stronger?" which is written in a darkened version of Betty's text, located on the top. * Veir, the Co-Writer, is called the "Goat Sheppard," hinting he might have something to do with the Dreemurr family. * It can be seen that Betty shows affection towards Akumu. ** Betty uses Akumu as her shield, sword, energy booster, and her protector against Monster/Human weapons. ** Betty is able to feel fear herself, as seen when battling against Gaster's blasters. *Gaster says "I hate it when you're right" to Papyrus in wing-dings *Alphys, Cam and a few other humans die during the soul harvest, the time where Betty and Akumu use SOULS to restore their full power. * The episode was down because of a false copyright issue, and restored two weeks after. * In the episode Do or Die Asgore seems to like the golden flowers so much that he didn't care about Gaster attacking Jessica Grey. This is reference to Sans vs Flowey. * Undyne was tricked into killing Alphys because her soul was very weak in the magic department, therefore it would've barely/failed to boosted Betty's powers. Cami Post * The title comes from a lyrical cover of "Battle Against A True Hero" by Chi-chi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-Lha10ADKc Trivia Gallery Do_or_Die_395.png|Cast Do_or_Die_398.png|Albums Do_or_Die_403.png|Facts Do_or_Die_410.png|Secret Text Navigation es:Do or Die Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content